


Voices

by eastern_westward_home (orphan_account)



Series: Albino Apologies ~ PruCan [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And yet, Human Names Used, I don't know, I got bored, I had someone beta this, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, but there may be mistakes sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eastern_westward_home
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt hears voices. Well, he hears a voice.His voice.The voice of Matthew Williams.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), GerIta, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Implied GerIta, prucan - Relationship
Series: Albino Apologies ~ PruCan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888027
Kudos: 8





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Because Matthew doesn't exist, when he speaks, he speaks in italics. Gilbert's thoughts are also in italics. I apologize if it is confusing.

Gilbert Beilschmidt had been hearing voices for years. Well, mostly  _ a  _ voice. 

_ His  _ voice. 

It was sweet and smooth like caramel, telling him of how awesome he was. Gilbert knew the 

voice like he knew himself. The voice had a name, too: Williams. Matthew Williams.

Gilbert told no one about Matthew. He had tried in the past - he had told his brother - but no one had listened. They had thought him to be crazy. 

_ I’m not crazy,  _ he had thought, and he had vowed not to tell anyone about Matthew ever again.

…

“Gil,” Ludwig called. “Gilbert, let’s go to the store!”

Gilbert groaned. “Why?”

“Feli needs pasta noodles,” said Ludwig, poking Gilbert’s shoulder.

“Of course,” said Gilbert rolling his eyes. “Anything for your  _ boyfriend. _ ”

Ludwig blushed and said, “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Right, sorry. Your  _ husband. _ ” Gilbert rose from his spot on the couch, batting Ludwig’s hand away.

He started walking towards the front door, grabbing his coat. 

As he left, he heard Ludwig splutter, “He’s not my husband, either!”

Gilbert waited for Ludwig outside the door, kicking absentmindedly at some pebbles. 

_ Gil. _

Gilbert perked up. 

“Matthew?” he breathed. 

He felt a whisper of warm breath against the back of his neck and he shivered.

“Gilbert, let’s go,” said Ludwig, brushing past him. “You’ve got the keys; lock the door.”

Gilbert fumbled for his keys, inserting them into the lock with a click. 

_ Matthew,  _ he thought.  _ Matthew - will I get to see you? _

Gilbert thought he heard a laugh, but then realised that it was just the wind chimes above him, tinkling in the breeze. 

“Gil! Come on!” Ludwig called. 

Gilbert blinked, stuffed his keys into his pocket and hurried away.

…

Cars whipped by them as they walked along the sidewalk.    
  
Gilbert and Ludwig walked in silence because only Gilbert could hear the voice. 

_ Matthew. _

_ Gil.  _

Gilbert smiled.  _ Matthew, I’m so happy I can talk with you! _

Matthew laughed, and Gil wondered if he had imagined the gentle touch of someone’s ice-cold fingers against the back of his hand.

_ Me too,  _ Matthew said.

_ I love you,  _ Gilbert thought.

Another laugh. 

Gilbert loved Matthew’s laughs. They were light and delicate, and just for him. 

_ Gilbert, can you see me?  _

Gilbert looked around.  _ No- I can’t seem to see you. Where are you? _

Ludwig touched Gilbert’s arm. 

“Hey, we’re coming up to the bridge,” he said.

“The bridge?” Gilbert echoed, and he suddenly realised that he was indeed walking towards a bridge. 

_ I’m almost on the bridge,  _ he thought.

_ I’m on the bridge.  _ Matthew hesitated, as if taking a breath.  _ I’m over there, to your right.  _

Gilbert looked to his right and saw Ludwig.  _ I still can’t see you… _

Then he saw him. 

  
Red hoodie, tousled blond hair. Pale skin, glasses. 

_ Mattie- I see you! I see you!  _ Gilbert grinned. 

He didn’t notice that Matthew was perched precariously on the railing like a bird. 

“Ludwig, can’t you walk faster?” he complained, giving him a little shove.    
  


Ludwig scoffed, but sped up. 

Once they were on the bridge, Gilbert moved around Ludwig so that he was on Ludwig’s right - so that he would be closer to Matthew. 

_ Come here,  _ said Matthew.  _ Please? _

“Of course,” Gilbert whispered. 

He broke into a run towards the rail.

“H-hey! Where are you going?” shouted Ludwig, racing after him. 

Matthew smiled at Gilbert, extending a hand towards him.  _ Gil, my love. _

“My little bird!” Gilbert cried, launching himself at Matthew. 

Ludwig somehow managed to grab Gilbert’s shoulder and pulled him back. 

“What do you think you’re-” he broke off abruptly as Gilbert slammed his elbow onto Ludwig’s nose. 

He heard a crack, and knew it was broken. He didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was getting to Matthew. 

“Gilbert!” cried Ludwig.

Matthew stood up, balancing on the railing.  _ Gilbert, stand up here with me. _

Gilbert clambered onto the railing. He stood, swayed.

Matthew held out a hand. Gilbert tried to take it, but his hand went through Matthew’s. He was confused, but he didn’t care. He was with Matthew.

_ Gil, this way,  _ said Matthew, and he took a step backwards, off the railing.

He didn’t fall though. Instead, he hovered.

_ See? You and I, we could be together.  _ Matthew reached out, stroked Gilbert’s cheek. 

It felt like a trickle of icy wind. 

Gil nodded. 

“Forever,” he said.

Matthew beckoned to him. 

“Gilbert!  _ No! _ ” Ludwig screamed.

Gilbert turned slightly.

_ Gil. Look at me.  _ Matthew instructed. 

Gilbert looked at him.

_ Ignore Ludwig,  _ he said.  _ Ludwig wants to take you away from me. _

Gilbert bit his lip. “But…”

Matthew looked at him, his violet eyes suddenly seeming to be fractured by sadness.  _ Do you not want this? Do you not want  _ me _? _

Gilbert swallowed, and made his decision. 

He stepped off the railing and into Matthew’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My thought process writing this: “since Gilbert ‘dies’ and Matthew is invisible, it would kinda make sense for Matthew to be a figment of Gilbert’s imagination. Right? Right.”
> 
> Anyway, it’s a period-feels fic so like :/


End file.
